Death To Treason
by Toshiro Fiction Writer
Summary: Toshiro is an espada. He's forgotten his entire life, everything. What Toshiro fan girl wouldn't want to read this? Please R and R!
1. Prologue

_The screaming was dull to me. A woman was running towards me, and when she got here, she crashed to her knees next to me. I gave her a weak smile. The first and last she'd see. She was sobbing so hard. Was I important to her? There were others who looked they needed help, but she looked like she would rather die the leave my side. Everything was starting to blur. So badly, in fact, that I couldn't see. I needed to do something to distract myself from the pain, so I started thinking hard. While I was thinking, my mind drifted to the horrible shape I was in_. _I was missing an arm and leg, and bleeding heavily. _ _There was no doubt I wasn't going to survive. People were starting to collect around me. The woman were crying and the men comforting the woman and giving me sad look's of pity. I didn't need there pity. And I'd say so to if it weren't for the fact I didn't have the energy to speak. Then a terrifying pain covered me like a blanket and everything went black._

_It's just a dream _I thought laying back down. I turned and glanced at the clock. I jumped out of bed immediately, jogging over to my closet and flinging the door open. I grabbed the first uniform in reach pulling it on quickly. I then ran over to the door opening it and racing down the hallway. I couldn't be late. I screeched to a stop in front of the giant door's. I ran a hand through my hair to calm it down, then opened the door." Welcome, Prueba dragón de." Aizen said, standing. The rest of the Espada copied the action.(Prueba dragón de mean's Test Dragon in Spanish. Just wanted to tell you so you under stand.)


	2. Chapter 1

I bowed respectfully at Aizen, simply nodding at the other Espada. I walked silently to my seat, glancing at the cautious stares I was getting. By the time I sat down, I felt awkward and unwanted. Aizen acted as if he didn't notice, smiling that fake creepy smile. As the meeting went on, my gaze turned to the desert, which hadn't changed an inch, just like the light. Since it hadn't changed, I didn't know how long I had been here. Then I heard Aizen. "You all are dismissed." He said, standing himself. "I have work to do now, but I can't wait to hear the result's from Prueba dragón de's test." I froze and my throat tightened. I should have listened. What test? "Ulquiorra, please go with Prueba dragón de and see how he does." Aizen added, right before exiting the room.

I turned slowly to the fourth. He was a number ahead of me. "Go prepare yourself." Ulquiorra ordered coldly. I stood slowly and walked back to my room. I didn't know what I was supposed to prepare for, so I simply grabbed my sword, sliding the sheath into my belt. (He's wearing Grimmjow's Clothes, by the way.) An hour later, Ulquiorra walked in. "Let's go." He said coldly. Again, I nodded silently and followed him. He opened a portal and we stepped through. I looked around once we were out. "Where are we?" I asked. "District 4." He answered shortly, and then nodded at the children and adults, who were playing, trusting there law's to protect them. "Kill them." He ordered. My throat tightened again. But slowly I drew my blade, walking over to them. They glanced up, then fully looked at me and stared. "I'm sorry." I whispered, then with a clean stroke cut their heads off. Their parent's screeched with despair when they looked up from their book and magazine. "What have you done, you monster!" The husband yelled. I stabbed him through the heart, angry he couldn't tell I didn't want to. But it made me feel good killing him.

So I killed the woman to. As the guards came running, I killed them. "You die to fast." I told them, Annoyance hinted in my voice. As more poured over the street, I started enjoying it more and more. And just at my battle high, a hand grabbed my shoulder and pushed me through the portal. I fell flat on my back by the force of the push and my head spun. I grumbled angrily as I pushed myself up. "Party-pooper." I growled at Ulquiorra. He grabbed my shoulder again and pulled me up. "Follow me." He ordered. I shrugged off his hand and followed him down the hall. Halfway there I realized we were heading for the meeting room. I tensed immediately. "Shouldn't I change first? Isn't it disrespectful to see lord Aizen like this?" I asked fearfully. "You will do." Was the only response I got from him. I kept going worriedly though, and remembered what had happened when I hadn't listened.

_Flash Back: I shook my head. "Why should I listen to you when I don't even know you?" I asked defiantly. He sighed. Then suddenly he drew a whip. "Leave me alone." I told him, warily eying the whip. Then suddenly there was burning pain in my back. I let out a cry of pain and it happened again. I growled at him now, and lunged at him. He moved to the side, easily dodging my attack. Then that pain came back. I curled into a ball after a few more feeble attempts at getting the whip away from him, trying to get away from the pain. "I'll stop, but you need to swear loyalty to me." He informed me. I quickly nodded, not wanting to get whipped again. "I swear." I told him. He smiled. End of flash back_

I shuddered remembering the memory, then noticed we were there. Ulquiorra opened the door to reveal all the Espada's and Aizen. Not good for blood covered me. Most cracked a smile at me. Aizen smile was wider than usual. "Enjoy yourself?" Aizen asked expectantly. I didn't know how to answer, so I just nodded. Ulquiorra went to his seat and I stood there a moment, uncomfortable with the thought of sitting in this room looking like I did with lord Aizen. "It's good to know you enjoyed yourself." Aizen said, and on the inside I sighed with relief.


End file.
